1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat system for a vehicle, including a seat which includes a seat cushion and a seat back and which is disposed within a vehicle passenger compartment, and in particular, to a seat system for a vehicle, in which the seat can be used for multipurposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seat system including a seat capable of being used for multipurposes, is conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-172223 and the like.
In the known seat system, a seat cushion and a seat back are individually, tiltably, supported on a seat leg for sliding movement along guide rails mounted on a floor surface within a vehicle passenger compartment. In such a construction, the orientation of the seat can be selectively switched between an opposite seating state, a folded state and a full-flat state for use for multipurposes, but the known seat system is accompanied by the following disadvantages for further multipurpose use:
(1) If the seat is folded, the seat cushion and the seat back are brought into mutually opposed states, and the total thickness of the seat cushion and the seat back in the states is relatively large. For this reason, the unoccupied space can not be ensured to the maximum within the vehicle passenger compartment.
(2) Even if the seat is brought into its full-flat state, the seat leg exists below the seat and hence, it is difficult to realize a full-flat orientation in close proximity to the floor surface.
(3) The height of the seat cannot be adjusted, and hence the seat cannot be brought into a seating orientation adapted for the physique of an occupant.
(4) The back surface of the seat cannot be effectively utilized.